emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8173/8174 (12th June 2018)
Plot As Eric heads to the B&B, he finds a drawstring bag placed against the backdoor. He looks inside and cannot believe what it contains. Leanna manages to persuade Jacob to bunk off school, lying to David it's a revision day. Leanna then uses Jacob's phone to call the school pretending to be David, which is witnessed by Sarah who calls Noah and orders him to get back to the village. Eric shows Diane the contents of the bag - it contains £20,000. Noah meets Sarah in a barn at Wishing Well Cottage. Eric comments the bag seems deliberately placed which leads Diane to wonder if someone left if for them. Eric states it looks that way. The pair hide the money when Doug returns following his night in the cells but when Doug questions if anyone has a plan to keep the business afloat, Eric reveals the money. Whilst dropping his car off at the garage, Joe winds up Aaron then throws his car keys at him. Aaron lets the keys to fall on the ground. Sarah and Noah watch the exchange from behind the bushes. Lachlan calls into the B&B just as Doug receives a call from the police - they've arrested Terry. Doug concludes Terry handed himself in and that's where the money came from. Lachlan doesn't seem surprised to learn about the money. Jacob and Leanna find Sarah about to smash up Joe's car. Instead, Leanna proposes they take the car for a ride, picking up the keys that are still lying on the ground. Chas isn't pleased to learn Paddy and Marlon are planning a surprise baby shower and orders them to knock the idea on the head. Leanna speeds Joe's car along the road when Noah receives a call from Joe. Leanna answers the phone pretending to be Noah. Faith asks Chas to let her and Paddy arrange the baby shower. Chas attempts to use Amelia's disappearance to put the kibosh on the idea but is forced to agree. The teens continue to speed down the road when they spot a police car behind them. Leanna pulls over and they all make a run for it. The police chase the teens through a field and catch Sarah when she trips and falls holding her chest. Debbie offers to help out with the baby shower but soon realises she's not welcome. After running to a nearby farm, Noah explains to Jacob and Leanne that Sarah was caught. Leanna doubts she'll be sent down if Sarah blabs as her dad is a doctor. Doug and Diane return from the police station. It was the real Terry Roberts who was in custody, not the impostor they know as Terry, so they're still clueless as to who left the money. Doug believes they should take the money to the police but Lachlan comments the money is theirs now which arouses Liv's suspicions. Paddy and Faith continue to plan the baby shower when Faith receives a call from the police and rushes off. Liv confronts Lachlan about his relief that the man in police custody wasn't Terry. She suggests that's because Terry could've grassed on him. Lachlan tells Liv she's off her head, but when Liv threatens to tell Diane her suspicions, Lachlan admits he left the money. Liv cannot understand why Lachlan would do that so Lachlan explains he has the cash spare and Doug has been through enough. Faith acts as Sarah's appropriate adult as PC Swirling interrogates her about stealing the car. PC Swirling warns Sarah she'll end up in court if she continues to not cooperate. Sarah comments it isn't her who needs locking up, blurting out Debbie was involved in Ross' acid attack. Alone in the interview room, Faith questions what Sarah was thinking, questioning who'll look after her and Jack if Debbie gets sent down. Sarah is convinced Debbie won't go to prison. When PC Swirling returns to the interview room with DS Flanagan, Sarah reveals Debbie didn't through the acid - she paid someone else to. Marlon finds Chas bawling her eyes out in the backroom but Chas insists she's fine. Ross bumps into Debbie as he's taking Moses to the park and takes pleasure in taunting Debbie about Sarah hating her. Debbie reveals she and Joe are over because she needs to put her children first. Liv visits Doug and asks about Lachlan. Doug comments Lachlan is a good lad, but Liv states he doesn't know what she knows. Debbie doesn't know what she can say to tell Ross how sorry she is. Faith appears and informs Debbie that Sarah has been arrested for stealing a car. Diane, Doug and Eric cannot understand why Lachlan would give them such a large sum of money. Lachlan states he has a lot of money he doesn't need. and they need a lot of money they don't have. Diane insists they cannot accept it but Lachlan refuses to take it back so they do. At Jacobs Fold, Ross asks Sarah why she told the police about Debbie's role in the acid attack as if he'd wanted the police to know, he would've told him himself. Sarah protests she hasn't done anything wrong and is convinced Debbie won't go to prison. The police knock at the door. As Debbie lets PC Swirling and DS Flanagan in, Sarah suddenly starts struggling to breathe. She clutches her chest then collapses on the couch. Liv voices her concerns about Lachlan to Aaron. As Sarah is rushed to hospital, Debbie fears her daughter's cancer has returned. Noah informs Leanna that Sarah has been rushed to hospital but Leanna is more concerned by whether Sarah dropped them in it. Liv is adamant there's something fishy about Lachlan giving away the money but Aaron dismisses her concerns. Back at Brook Cottage, Doug tells Diane he's an idiot and Diane apologises for her attitude towards him the past few days and for not being there to support him in court. The Doctor informs Debbie and Ross that Sarah has gone for an x-ray and they're also going to do an ultrasound to assess her heart function, as in rare cases, chemotherapy can weaken the heart. Ross encourages Debbie to stay strong for Sarah's sake. Debbie believes if she isn't taken away from Sarah, Sarah will be taken away from her. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leanna - Mimi Slinger *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *DS Flanagan - Tom Roberts *Doctor - Angela Wityszyn Locations *The Grange - Car park, restaurant, guests lounge and office *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Unknown road *Unknown farm - Fields and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Police Station - Interview room' *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Jacobs Fold - Back garden and downstairs rooms *Dale View - Back garden *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors, Sarah's room and waiting room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Living room Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *A paramedic is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes